


Значение чести

by Teisson



Category: DCU (Comics), Demon Knights
Genre: Adventure, Canon Trans Character, Crossdressing, Gen, Strong Female Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teisson/pseuds/Teisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно из приключений сэра Ястина и Экзористос, в котором решаются вопросы чести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Значение чести

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят в 30-летний период между 15-м и 16-м выпусками комикса Demon Knights, летом 1018-го года.
> 
> Размещение: только с разрешения автора.

Этим утром у сэра Ястина было особо хорошее настроение. Он и до этого не отчаивался, так как верил в провидение и истинность своего поиска, но тот день был особенным. Ему предстояло записаться на участие в рыцарском турнире. Для его спутницы Экзористос это мероприятие было лишь очередным способом заработать, рассчитаться за их комнату в трактире и добыть средства на дальнейший путь. Для Сияющего Рыцаря, коим был Ястин, любой рыцарский турнир был напоминанием о былых временах, ведь никто уже не помнил, что впервые такие состязания устроил сам король Артур. Тогда Ястин мог только мечтать о подобных забавах и наблюдать за состязаниями с общих лавок. С тех пор многое изменилось: чистая дева стала рыцарем, рыцарь получил предназначение, а предназначение заняло не одну сотню лет и все еще не кончалось.  
– А... Что, ты уже уходишь?.. – раздался сонный женский голос.  
– Да. Спи. Тебе не к чему так рано вставать. Я скоро вернусь.  
Рыцарю стало немного стыдно за то, что разбудил подругу. Но кровать была всего одна, и встать совсем бесшумно, чтобы тебя не заметила опытная воительница, было просто невозможно. Беглый взгляд на ее лицо вызвал только улыбку – о таком заспанном и слюнявом «личике» точно никто од писать не будет. Амазонка вообще никогда не походила ни на обычную крестьянку, ни на придворную даму, ни на кого другого. С первого взгляда можно было бы решить, что это мужлан в юбке, но за подобное сравнение обидчик бы лишился головы. Пусть Экзористос иногда бывала вспыльчивой, боевой и чересчур честной, но она все равно всегда оставалась гордой женщиной.  
\----  
Прошло некоторое время, солнце поднялось как можно выше, и наша пара, надев просторные накидки, скрывающие любые доспехи и оружие, вышла на рынок, но все уже было не так радостно, как представлялось.  
– Ястин, кажется, уже полдня прошло, а ты все молчишь! Обычно я не лезу в чужие дела, но от этого турнира зависит и моя судьба! Я, знаешь ли, тоже хочу есть! В трактире мы уже задолжали за два дня! Конечно, мы можем сбежать не заплатив или, что хуже, награбить себе денег, но я не собираюсь порочить светлое имя своего народа таким образом!  
– Ты уже не амазонка. Тебя изгнал твой же народ, Экз.  
– И это все, что ты мне скажешь за весь этот проклятый день? И ни слова о деле, «сэр» Ястин?!  
Язвительные нотки в голосе спутницы не прошли мимо ушей рыцаря, но остановиться в потоке людей, чтобы напомнить ей о ее месте, было просто невозможно. И тут, как назло, прямо над ухом раздалось:  
– Подходите, милые дамы! Лучше фруктов вы не отыщете... – не успел продавец закончить, как Ястин уже перепрыгнул через прилавок, приблизился к обидчику и достал из складок своей накидки меч.  
– Повтори-ка, кто здесь «милая дама»? – продавец вмиг оторопел. Все его мысли свелись к тому, что эта незнакомая девушка мальчишеской наружности склонилась над ним так, что никто вокруг не заметит, как она отрубит ему ногу или что подороже.  
– Как же, месье, я обращался к вашей дорогой подруге!  
Ястин повернулся посмотреть на Экзористос, которая наблюдала за сценой с явным раздражением. Эта гигантша никак не вязалась с миловидностью даже в его голове. Правда, он видел ее в битве, поэтому приятные чувства она у него вызывает, но милость?..  
Хмыкнув, молодой рыцарь спрятал меч, ничего не говоря, вышел из-за повозки с фруктами и направился дальше.  
– Это за оскорбление моего товарища! – Экзористос схватила два мандарина, которые с легкостью поместились в ее ладони, пригрозила онемевшему от страха продавцу и побежала догонять Ястина.  
– Ты же говорила, что кража порочит имя твоего народа, – в голосе Ястина не было слышно ни капли сарказма.  
– А ты тоже не честен. Говоришь всем, что ты мужчина. Только мужчина, – в ответ – тишина. – Да и не украла я ничего! Я взяла их, как плату за оскорбление! Вот, держи, один твой.  
Сэр Ястин, видимо желая показать, что он еще не отказался от неясного обета молчания, никак не отреагировал на ответ спутницы. Его мандарин так и остался в руке Экзористос.  
– Слушай! Ну, скажи, что там произошло! Неужели тебя не приняли? – воительница не собиралась успокаиваться ни на минуту. – Мы даже бумаги все нужные достали! Родословную там, и тому подобное! Там нет ни слова правды, но и что с этого? Какая им разница, кто будет на мечах сражаться? Или есть? Никогда не пойму, что себе думает этот народ! Вот у нас на Темискире!..  
– Пришли.  
– Эм... Тут одни кузнецы. Что мы тут забыли? У тебя уже есть отличный доспех! Ты сам хвастался, что он уже многие века служит тебе, и не раз спасал тебе жизнь!  
– Да, так и есть. Но доспех нужен тебе. Сражаться в турнире будешь ты.  
Лицо амазонки побагровело, зубы стиснулись, руки сжались в кулаки, прыснул сок. Она только и смогла процедить:  
– Принимать участие в турнире могут только мужчины.  
– Именно, – сэр Ястин подавил желание улыбнуться и сохранил все то же безэмоциональное выражение лица.  
\----  
– То есть, ты занес в списки участников вместо себя эту амазонку?  
– Именно. Мы достали бумаги рыцаря, которого никогда не существовало. И естественно, никто этого «сэра Тэтчера» в лицо не знает. Вот я и решил, что стоит попробовать. Она бывает вспыльчивой, а в последнее время все больше негодует почем зря, но все же она отличный воин. И кстати, Авангард, ее зовут Экзористос. Перестань ее звать «этой амазонкой», это обидно.  
– Я все еще не могу к ней привыкнуть, – пегас недовольно ударила копытом о землю. – Неужели мы не можем бросить ее? Пусть сама мучается! Вон какую свинью ты ей сам подложил! Мне надоело летать где-то за городами, пока вы там чем-то заняты! Раньше поиски Грааля нас не разделяли, а наоборот – объединяли! – под сильным копытом образовалась уже небольшая ямка.  
В ответ сэр Ястин только подошел ближе и обнял свою давнюю подругу. Поглаживая Авангард по гриве, он пытался избежать разговора, который возникал уже не в первый и не в сотый раз. И все потому, что он сам не знает, почему его так тянет к Экзористос. Он был бы рад рассказать своей лошади о том, что их новой спутнице нужна опека и помощь. О той ноше, которую на нее возложил пять лет назад Люцифер. Или о том странном чувстве предназначения и судьбоносной встречи, однажды побудившим его присоединиться к группе самых странных личностей, вроде араба-волшебника и демона, ненавидящего стихи. И он бы точно во всем признался своей самой близкой подруге, если бы решился принять все эти чувства.  
Пол десятка лет прошло с того момента, как началось их общее с Экзористос путешествие. На глазах рыцаря Камелота изгнанная с родного острова амазонка научилась общаться с людьми вокруг и получила цель в жизни. И не важно, что науку общения она выучила крайне неудовлетворительно, а цель жизни ей вручил в Преисподней сам Сатана. Или важно?..  
– Ладно, расскажешь мне все, когда будешь готов. А пока оставь мою гриву в покое, – очень мягко попросила пегас. Авангард никогда подолгу не злилась на своего всадника. Она знала, что Ястин всегда поделится с ней всем, что у него на душе, когда придет время.  
– Да, прости. Спасибо. Уже темнеет, я пойду обратно в город. Боюсь, как бы Экзористос не выкинула какую-нибудь глупость, как она это обычно делает.  
– Конечно, Ястин. Помни, я всегда рядом, только свистни.  
Не прощаясь, пегас раскрыла крылья и поднялась в чистое небо.  
\----  
Как рыцарь и предполагал, амазонка действительно кое-что выкинула. Этим кое-что стали новоприобретенные латы. И теперь она сидела на их кровати с довольной улыбкой, будто ребенок, который сумел выкинуть свою порцию каши в кормушку свиньям.  
– Ты что натворила?! Они же денег стоили! Я специально решил сэкономить на нашей комнате, чтобы потом больше получить! А ты... Совсем с ума сошла?!  
– Это ты с ума сошла! – девушка вскочила на месте, готовая защищаться. – Я амазонка! Женщина! И я этим горжусь! Я ни за что не натяну это железо, в котором ходят лишь псы с сосисками между ног! Если я и буду сражаться, то такой, какая я есть!  
– Во-первых, слезь с кровати, ты ее сломаешь. Во-вторых, ты сама знаешь, что женщины не имеют права участвовать в турнирах. Можешь, конечно, туда заявиться, высказать им все, что думаешь. Можешь даже их всех перебить (я знаю, что ты можешь), но награды тебе все равно не видать!  
– Ну и ладно! – несогласная Экзористос все же слезла со скрипящей от такого груза кровати.  
– А чем ты собираешься расплачиваться за уже три ночи в этой комнате? – на лице рыцаря расплылась хитрая улыбка.  
Экзористос задумалась. Столь простой вопрос серьезно занял амазонку. Девушка пыталась, как могла, придумать иное решение для их сложного положения, но, в конце концов, без объяснений, направилась на улицу. Только перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, она обернулась и неуверенно обратилась к своему спутнику:  
– Ты и вправду считаешь, что я их с легкостью перебью?  
Картина смущающейся девушки-переростка не могла не рассмешить Ястина:  
– Ха-ха, конечно! Экз, с твоими навыками не сравнится ни один рыцарь! Будь ты без доспехов, ты любого в два счета положишь! Но разве тебе самой не интересно испытать себя? Узнать, чего стоит твоя невероятная сила, если ее сковать?  
Воительница залилась краской, глупо улыбнулась и убежала искать выкинутые латы, позабыв обо всем на свете. Ястин хорошо знал, как легко его подруга ведется на подобную похвалу. Но в то же время нельзя сказать, что он не был честен.  
\----  
– Ну и натирает же! Не понимаю, почему мужчины так любят таскать на себе это железо... – тут Экзористос запнулась, вспомнив, что свое прозвище «Сияющий Рыцарь» ее друг получил не за светлый ум, а за его латы. – Ну, то есть, я хотела сказать... Что...  
– Не беспокойся, я все понял. Я на тебя не только не обижусь, но и полностью соглашусь с тобой. Мои доспехи были выкованы в Камелоте, поэтому они не чета тому ужасу, что сейчас надето на тебе!  
– То есть, кроме того, что ты внезапно опустился до вранья великим господам, забыв о чести настоящего рыцаря, ты еще и издеваешься надо мной? Я сейчас же сниму этот «ужас» и отдам его первому попавшемуся!  
– Не смей! Кто вчера вечером решил принять испытание? – тон Ястина ясно давал понять, что он не собирается шутить. – Да и честь в данном случае ни при чем. Я следую другой доблести – вольности. Настоящий рыцарь волен принимать лучшие решения для дорогих ему людей.  
Сначала Экзористос определенно хотела съязвить, но после слов своего спутника прикусила язык. Дальше до границы города они шли молча. Там их уже ждала Авангард.  
\----  
Попасть на ристалище незамеченными они не смогли. Пара была столь колоритной, что никто из участников турнира не мог отвести от них взгляд. Рыцарь в столь дешевом доспехе верхом на столь шикарной лошади, чьи крылья были успешно прикрыты накидкой самой Экзористос, сильно выделялся на общем фоне. От внимания мужчин также не смогла ускользнуть и милая девушка-оруженосец, – всем им пришлась по вкусу ее мальчишечность, пусть никто из них и не признался бы в этом.  
Вскоре они подошли к судьям, чинно восседавшим за столом заявок, дабы представиться и подтвердить готовность к участию.  
– Сэр Уильям Тэтчер прибыл, господа!  
– Отлично-отлично! – мужчины за столом, полном бумаг, потерли руками, ведь видно же, что за простофиля прискакал к ним! Вот отрада народу будет! – А что, ваш господин молчит-то? Неужто ему кто-то язык отхватил или же он сам его себе откусил, а?  
Вокруг раздались смешки. Ястин был готов ответить на оскорбление, но Экзористос сообразила быстрее. В долю секунды она соскочила с пегаса, размахнулась, ударила по столу кулаком, и тот треснул пополам к удивлению столь остроумных вельмож.  
Воцарилась внезапная тишина. Ястин хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью и, не желая видеть, что произойдет дальше, закрыл ею же глаза. Он хорошо знал, что подобное поведение могут приравнять к нападению на судей и, в лучшем случае, им откажут в участии. О худшем он не хотел задумываться. Но главный судья, щуплый, но бодрый старик, по-видимому, был не из робкого десятка, и поэтому вместо крика раздались одинокие хлопки, очень скоро подхваченные и разросшиеся до полноценных аплодисментов.  
\----  
– Больше так не делай! Тебе жить надоело? Ты решила, что этот турнир круче тебя, и хочешь, чтобы тебя выкинули отсюда, Экз? – когда они наконец смогли уединиться, Ястин смог высказать подруге свое недовольство.  
Экзористос уже вновь восседала на пегасе. Весь ее вид, гордо поднятый подбородок и прямая осанка, говорил о том, насколько ей понравилась реакция народа у стола судей.  
– Запомни, мой дорогой оруженосец, твой господин – такой же противный мужчинка, как и все остальные рыцари здесь, и ты должна обращаться к нему подобающе. Девушка, вроде тебя, не смеет указывать мне, что делать!  
– «Противный» – вот тут ты права. Но позволь напомнить тебе, что голос-то у тебя никак не мужской! Поэтому заткнитесь, «сэр», и помалкивайте до начала боев. И не смей больше называть меня девушкой!  
\----  
– Сэр Тэтчер, настало время вашего поединка, – молодой посыльный откланялся и побежал обратно к полю боя.  
Среди всех видов соревнований Ястин мог позволить себе только битву на мечах. Ни о каких показательных боях в составе групп не могло идти и речи, как и о сражении на копьях. Причин было предостаточно, и все вполне логичны: он не состоял ни в чьей армии, подобный заработок был для них с Экзористос непостоянным, дополнительные траты на копья и тому подобное были лишними, Авангард была против громоздких мешков на своей спине, да и они любили просто путешествовать налегке.  
– Стой, Ястин! – даже не видя лица амазонки, догадаться о ее внезапной панике было несложно.– У меня все время под рукой был мой молот, поэтому я как-то не подумала... но у меня же нет меча!  
На женский крик обернулись все, кто был поблизости, ошеломленные больше присутствием дамы со столь глубоким голосом, нежели тем фактом, что ей зачем-то мог здесь понадобиться меч.  
– Тише, мой благородный господин! – зашипел на свою подругу Ястин. – Есть у нас меч, держи.  
Но Экзористос не могла заставить себя протянуть руку, ведь ее товарищ протягивал самое дорогое, что у него было – свой меч.  
– Но я не могу, Ястин! Это же твой… Из Камелота… Ты им так дорожишь…  
– Держи, – не в силах выслушивать отговорки амазонки рыцарь насильно вручил ей свой меч. – Запомни: если твоя или моя жизнь будет в опасности, можешь брать все, что мне принадлежит. Я тебе доверяю.  
Авангард, стоявшая рядом, как-то подозрительно фыркнула. «Рыцарь и его оруженосец» обернулись на нее, хмыкнули в ответ и отправились к месту предстоящего состязания.  
\----  
Уже после первого боя Ястин понял, что был прав, говоря, что здесь Экзористос равных себе не найдет, и что смотреть на все ее бои не интересно. Хотя, надо сказать, он получал все же свою часть удовольствия, выслушивая радостные восторги амазонки. Практически все состязания длились не дольше минуты.  
После третьего поединка сэра Тэтчера начали называть «Молотом»: каждый раз он заканчивал бой размашистым ударом меча, будто бы у него в руках был не клинок, а боевой топор. Обычный люд радовался зрелищным боям, а противники дивились тому, что меч рыцаря ничуть не затупливался и оставался столь же острым.  
Но, однажды, Экзористос так разгорячилась, что почти добилась своего поражения. Ближе к финалу ее кровь так вскипела, что она не выдержала и провела удар лбом о лоб. Противник был очень недоволен, ибо мало того, что он проиграл, так его еще и унизили. Судьи возмутились тем, что ничего подобного в правилах не предусматривалось. Но все решил народ, которому подобное зрелище пришлось по вкусу и все собравшиеся поддержали героя кто аплодисментами, кто криком. Да и сам главный судья, переживший раннее нападение незнакомца, похоже, был не против его столько необычного поведения.  
Ястину не оставалось ничего, кроме как стоять в сторонке, скрестив на груди руки, и довольно улыбаться.  
\----  
– И наконец, последним я хотел бы объявить победителя среди мечников! Этот молодой рыцарь, прибывший к нам из далеких земель, не словом, а делом показал, что значит сила! И это – фаворит публики сэр Уильям Тэтчер!  
Ристалище взорвалось криками радости и аплодисментами. Экзористос, счастливая от такой поддержки, выбежала к главному судье, выхватила у него из рук причитающуюся ей золотую статуэтку и подняла ее высоко над головой. Не поспевший за ней Ястин только и надеялся, что она не решит произнести какую-то пламенную речь.  
Тем временем главный судья продолжил:  
– На этой радостной ноте мы вынуждены закончить сегодняшний турнир! Благодарю всех пришедших за внимание, а всех рыцарей – за участие! – старик низко поклонился.  
Экзористос даже слегка расстроилась, что все так быстро кончилось. Только она развернулась, чтобы уходить, к ней подскочил все тот же старикашка:  
– Эх, вот это я понимаю! Вот это мужик! – восторженно начал он, обняв победителя турнира за плечо. – Всем этим сосункам есть чему у тебя научиться! Хе, я сразу понял, что с твоими документами что-то не так! Сначала их принес странный мальчишка девчачьей наружности, чтобы участвовать самому. Но меня ведь не проведешь! Я ж вижу, что мальчонка не простой! Говорю ему «Не подходишь, иди прочь». Возмущался он тогда знатно, но, в конце концов, оп, и заговорил бабским голосом, мол, «не извольте казнить дурнушку, я по приказу своего господина явилась» и так далее. О тебе рассказала все: и о сражениях разных, и о службе твоей при дворе Роберта Дьявола, и о том, как ты стал вольным рыцарем! Я был просто восхищен всеми заслугами, что услышал с ее уст, посему и позволил тебе участвовать. Но теперь настало время раскрыться! Снимай свой шлем, здесь тебе нечего бояться!  
Экзористос яростно замотала головой, показывая на вмятину от недавнего удара. В этот момент она решила, что обязательно расскажет Ястину о том, что ее спасла ее же безрассудность.  
– А, понятно! Отличный был удар! Но ничего, сейчас придем к нашему шатру, там позовем кузнеца, он мигом снимет с тебя это ведро! Я ведь сам давний воевода, многое случалось, понимаю! И точно тебе говорю, нам есть о чем поговорить!  
С каждым словом хитрый старик уводил Экзористос все дальше от стойл, где ее ждал Ястин с Авангард. Хватка у ее нового «друга» была железной, и вырваться было не так просто. Но поначалу амазонка этого даже не хотела, потому что историю о том, как ее приняли в этот турнир, она слышала впервые. Интерес к словам старого воина быстро иссяк, как только он закончил с историей и принялся уговаривать ее присоединиться к нему и благочестивым господам этой ночью:  
– Не стесняйся, все будут свои! Эти земли принадлежат мне, посему здесь моим друзьям просто раздолье. Хочешь, мы найдем тебе отличную спутницу на вечер. Хочешь, целую компанию спутниц на ночь. А хочешь, приходи со своей помощницей! Я все понимаю, я сам заметил, насколько она миловидна, и могу представить, как часто вы остаетесь с ней наедине, а? – довольный старикашка задорно толкнул в бок несчастную амазонку. С каждым его словом паника все больше сменялась гневом. Экзористос пожалела, что позволила себе забыться. Она забыла о том, что попала в логово шакалов, которые только и умеют, что хвастать и унижать.  
За старческим монологом о доступных дамах на вечер и о том, что с ними можно будет делать, они наконец дошли до шатра судей у самого края ристалища. Экзористос уже отчаялась сбежать от столь назойливого человека. Все ее мысли были заняты попытками решить, как лучше убраться подальше, чтобы и настучать по голове противному старикашке, и не раскрыться. Ей-то было все равно, а вот Ястин сильно расстроится. И тут ее собеседника прервал крик Сияющего Рыцаря:  
– Эй! – «девушка-оруженосец» вела за собой лошадь. – Сэр Тэтчер, прошу вас, не оставляйте меня одну. Скоро стемнеет, и я начала волноваться, что на вас кто-то нападет и придется потом кому-то отдирать мозги такого глупца с земли. Поэтому пойдемте, нам пора...  
– Не беспокойся, милая, о тебе не забыли! – нагло перебил «верную служанку» старый судья. – Мы с твоим господином как раз обсуждали грядущий вечер. Дружище, – старик вновь обратился к своему слушателю, – я не мог не заметить, что вы путешествуете налегке. Прости, если я покажусь тебе грубым, но у вас есть выходные платья? Я не буду просить тебя снять шлем сейчас, но я был бы рад видеть твою служанку в платье, а тебя – в костюме! Если что, у меня есть отличные швеи, которые сошьют тебе все, что пожелаешь за пару часов! К балу поспеют! А с твоей статурой любое одеяние будет смотреться просто отли...  
И тут сердце молодой амазонки не выдержало! Разум затмил гнев, вены вздулись, глаза налились кровью. Шлем был вмиг снят и скомкан голыми руками.  
– Вот, гляди, каков твой «настоящий мужик»! Что, нравится, гадкий, подлый пес?! Ты прав, никто из вас и пальца моего не стоит! Благодари своего бога, что я сегодня в этом противном доспехе! Если бы он меня не сковывал, одними погнутыми латами моих противников дело бы не ограничилось! К тому же ты хочешь нарядить меня в штаны?! Меня – в штаны, а величайшего героя Камелота – в юбку?! Да как ты посмел, ничтожество?!  
Разъяренная амазонка все еще сжимала в руках бывший шлем, теперь простой кусок железа. Хорошо прицелившись, она бросила им в главного судью. Старик, видимо, не сильно приврал по поводу своих ратных подвигов, поэтому спасти голову успел почти полностью – острый, погнутый металл снес правое ухо подчистую. Экзористос только хмыкнула.  
Наконец на звуки борьбы из шатра выглянули другие судьи. Сообразив, что дальше будет только хуже, сэр Ястин вскочил на пегаса, подхватил свою спутницу, и они вместе взмыли в вечернее небо.  
\----  
За ночь пара героев успела выплатить трактирщику долг, раздать уже ненужный доспех беднякам и подраться с парой особо неудачливых стражников.  
Утро приключенцы встретили далеко от границ земли главного судьи. С первыми лучами солнца Авангард спустилась на землю, к небольшой дубовой роще, где отыскала хорошее место в тени и быстро заснула.  
За ночь гнев Экзористос пропал без следа. Сейчас она любовалась рассветным солнцем и все силилась понять, неужели она всегда была настолько злой и несдержанной? Или же дело не только в ней, а еще и в проклятом черном алмазе, с которым она не расстается? А если так, то что может случиться еще лет через пять? А через десять? Что, если он станет между нею и Ястином? И что, если...  
– Держи, – от неожиданности амазонка подпрыгнула. Рядом с ней стоял сэр Ястин и протягивал ей мандарин. – Те побитые стражники, которые попытались нас схватить, видели меня на рынке. Думаю, они проследили за мной и узнали, в каком трактире мы жили.  
– А тебе?  
– Извини, но я купил только один, для тебя.  
– Нет уж, – амазонка взяла мандаринку, одним движением разделила ее надвое и протянула половинку своему товарищу. – Угощайся.


End file.
